Blame it On Niou
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Niou, being the kind and generious person he is, has decided to help his fellow tennis players with their problems that can be fixed by tricking, faking, and lying. Though it doesn't help that the blame is mostly on him in the end. Two shot.
1. Birthday Prank

A/N: Two things before you read this. 1. For lack of better title, I called it Blame it on Niou. 2.I blame my art teacher for this one. He told us that he does mean things to people that fall asleep, and he gave us the meanest thing he's done to two sleeping kids. That's where the idea sparked this story. (I was actually planning to do a Fuji birthday one-shot, but I didn't have an idea. For that, I wrote this.) It's also been a long time since I wrote this wonderful story so hopefully it's good. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own Prince of Tennis, Kaidoh would be the protagonist of the story.  
Also, I sort of kinda maybe borrowed a scene from Jimmy Neutron. Ya know, the episode where he makes the clones of himself and the evil one switched the sighns? That one. I don't own that scene. I borrowed it.

* * *

Fuji Shusuke was not having a good day. So far, his favorite racket broke; Kawamura had almost ran him over in Burning! Mode; he had almost failed his English test (he received a 71); his tennis game was off, and Yuuta wasn't going to visit him tomorrow (like he said he would). Anyone would agree that this was a crappy-day-before-his-birthday day.

That's when something came to him, in the form of a silver haired trickster.

Fuji had been walking down the right side a random street, trying to figure out why everything bad was happening to him, when he saw Niou. Niou was down a wide alley, standing beside two doors with a women's bathroom sign and a men's bathroom sign hanging on the door. When a woman entered the women's bathroom, he switched the signs, and ran away, hiding around the corner. Not long after, a man came and entered the women's bathroom (now labeled men's). Using his hands, Niou counter down from five until he hit one, then the women screamed and the man ran out of there like a mouse running away from a cat. Niou smirked at the prank he just pulled, turning around, he was face to face with Fuji (yes, Fuji walked across the street while Niou was waiting for said prank to happen).

"Teach me to prank?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes to show he was serious.

Smirking to himself, Niou replied, "Sure. But I have to ask, why do you want to learn how to prank people?"

"You can call it a 'birthday-present-to-myself'," satisfied with Fuji's answer, Niou began to teach Fuji everything there was to know about pranking, tricking, and lying (in case he was caught).

* * *

February 29th came fast, especially for the birthday boy, Fuji. He had thought up the perfect prank last night, without Niou's help. With the horrible weather conditions, heavy rainfall and winds coming in from the southeast, Fuji's prank would go off without any trouble. Especially since all club practices were cancelled, so everyone was allowed to leave early today. 

At the end of the day, several first and second year classes had to listen to a women talk about how diets don't really work and the word 'diet' is an evil word. Most of her speech was just crap and opinions about dieting. Fuji was working the microphones and other technical things, so he was allowed to get out of class and listen to the women speak. His prank didn't involve the crazy lady, as dubbed by some of the students, but it did involve the teacher's support. And, as already preplanned, Momoshiro and Ryoma entered the auditorium with their classes and sat together. Kaidoh also happened to be there, lugging a small, heavy bag. Fuji had also talked to Kaidoh, and the younger boy would be taking photos of the end result of Fuji's prank.

Then the diet lady began talking and talking and talking and talking. Did I mention she was talking? And, ever so slowly, Momoshiro and Ryoma began to doze off. It began with the nodding of heads, then trying to keep their eyes open, and, before you knew it, the two were sound asleep.

When crazy lady was finished talking, the teachers had their students file out quietly. Even crazy lady left. That's when Fuji made his move.

The third year made his way to his two sleeping kouhai, trying not to wake them or it would ruin everything.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, wake up," Fuji shook the two boys until they woke up.

"Fuji-sempai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"I stayed after school to work on a project and lost track of the time. I decided to take a walk around the school before I left to see who was still here and found you two sleeping," Fuji explained and smiled inwardly to himself. Everything was going according to plan.

"Stayed...after...school?" Momo asked realizing the situation at hand.

"Yeah, it at least six PM," Fuji answered.

The two boys, realizing the situation at hand, grabbed their book bags and bolted out of the auditorium. Fuji followed at a much slower pace, knowing what was going to happen. Momoshiro and Ryoma were going to be met by their teachers and classmates, everyone (except the pranked) would be laughing and taking pictures on their phones, and Kaidoh would be taking several shots of their faces with Fuji's camera.

When Fuji exited the auditorium, the two kouhai were blushing with embarrassment. And, for some odd reason, Tezuka was standing near the auditorium doors. The buchou of the tennis team then approached Fuji right then and there.

"Let me guess, you met Niou last night and came up with this prank," Tezuka, accurately, guessed.

"Who knows," Fuji smiled his all knowing smile. Momoshiro and Ryoma were getting scolded for sleeping during an important visitor.

"I bet you just wanted to do something special since your real birthday only comes every four years," Tezuka said walking off in the direction of the office.

'He's good,' Fuji thought as he watched Tezuka leave.


	2. Revenge Wanted

A/N: This was inspired by my friend when she started talking about wigs...Actually I have twin day to thank and another friends brown wig. Those two things started up the conversation about wigs. Not to meantion, I also have my brothers to thank about their small talk about ketchup.

This story is also a continuation of my Fuji birthday one-shot called **Blame it On Niou**. If you haven't read that, I would suggest reading that one first before you read this one or it might not make much sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own the Prince of Tennis then Niou would be an amazing tennis player and incredibly awesome...er...Then he is.

* * *

"Sempai, break down the door."

"But I don't want to break down the door."

"Why not?"

"Because the door hurts my arm."

"But the door isn't even touching your arm."

"Idiot, it'll hurt when I crash my arm into it to break the door down."

"Then I guess we won't get our help."

"Yes we will."

"How?"

"You break down the door!"

"….How about I just donate a kidney? That'll be a whole lot more painful."

Niou had just woken up on his day off when he heard the conversation of a sempai and a kouhai arguing outside his room. The trickster of Rikkai decided that he was thankful that he had a "small" argument with his sister the night before and was confined to his room for fear of becoming bald. He defiantly didn't want to have to have an arguing (idiotic) pair inside of his room.

"Ready, Echizen?"

"Sure, Momo-sempai."

"1…..2….3!"

Two loud thumps sounded from behind Niou's door and two cries of pain followed them.

"Ow! My arm!"

"I told you this would happen!"

Forcing himself from his comfortable bed, Niou undid the lock and threw his door open to find the freshman brat and the dunk specialist from Seigaku.

Keeping a relatively calm composure, Niou simply asked," What do you two want?"

"We need some help with our revenge," Ryoma asked, keeping his usual composure.

"Can you teach us how to trick, prank, and lie?" Momoshiro showed more emotion then his short friend.

"Why revenge?" Needing a little more background information on his latest clients, Niou drilled them with questions until he had all of the answers he needed. Apparently the two of the younger members of Seigaku wanted to gain revenge on Fuji because he had embarrassed them in front of all of their peers (Especially Momo's rival, Kaidoh). And so, they had come to Niou for help. Niou's response was-

"Sorry, I can't help you," Niou slammed the door in the face of the two and flopped down on his bed.

"Why not!" Momoshiro threw the door open and approached the silver haired boy.

"Alright, if you can pass my three question test then I'll help you with your revenge," Niou decided after seeing the serious look on Momo's face (Echizen never has a 'serious' look). "First question, what would you do with a wig?"

"Wear it?" Echizen answered, not sure about such an easy question.

"Mop my floor with it?" Momo answered.

"Wrong, though I did like your answer Momo. You'd make it look like a squirrel and throw it out your car door window," Niou gave him the real answer," Though it would be weird if it landed on a bald man's car, opened to reveal it was a wig, and he said 'God sent me hair!'"

Before Momo or Ryoma could get a weird look or question out, Niou asked the next question.

"What different colors did they make ketchup?"

"Green."

"Purple."

"Wrong, it's red."

"But that doesn't make any-"

"Finish this sentence. 'A-B-C'"

"It's-"

"D-E-F!"

"Nope, it's '1-2-3'"

"That last one wasn't even a question!" Momo shouted, not understanding the point of these questions….Statements….Things.

"Well, if you're tricked by simple questions, then you can't become tricksters. Simple as that," Niou reasoned.

"But they didn't make sense," Ryoma argued.

"Who cares? I don't make sense," Niou got up from his bed and threw the two boys out of his room," Now let me sleep."

Looking at his alarm clock, Niou found it was six A.M.

'The next time someone wants me to teach them the ways of a trickster, they're going to pay me,' Niou though before slipping off into a deep sleep. Until…..

"Younger brother, here comes your big sister," Niou's older sister said in a sing song voice, pressing the button to turn on the razor that would make her brother bald. Her brother was in for a surprise when he woke up a couple hours later. 

* * *

E/N: I felt like I rushed this...Oh well. My loss. I hoped you all enjoyed this little continuation. 


End file.
